


Dialogue

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Other, Pointless other than being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick little Tony thing that's been in my head for a few days. Enjoy!<br/>All comments are appreciated, btw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dialogue

"Hang on, did you just-"

“No, that was you, you totally-”

“Nuh-uh, you kissed me first-”

“No, I didn’t, but we just-”

“Look, I’m sorry. That was probably a mistake. I’ll go.”

“You don’t just get to kiss me and then leave. What was that all about?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Not exactly a mind reader here. That’s Wanda’s job.”

“Alright then, Mister Oblivious. I’m madly in love with you - haven’t said anything about it, of course, because that brings us to the awkward situation we’re in at present. Girl meets boy, girl falls for boy, boy is a notorious rich superhero who can and does get every girl he wants. Age-old story. Sort of. But yes, the point of this whole affair is that I’ve got a thing for you. I’ll be going now.”

“Wait. No. What? You don’t like me.”

“That… that makes literally no sense given what I just said.”

“I’m confused. You don’t - you’ve got a thing for Banner!”

“You’re still not making any sense, Tony.”

“Well why do you think I never tried anything? That’s the only reason I never tried anything, honestly. You had a thing for Banner, I didn’t want to screw that up for him. Was that not why you’re in the lab 24/7?”

“Now let’s think for a second here. Who else, besides Dr. Banner, is in the lab 24/7? And besides, don’t blame me! You’re the one with a thing for Pepper Potts!”

“What? Okay, that’s absurd. She’s pretty, but that would be way too awkward.”

“But I overheard everyone talking about how you were telling them about the girl you’ve got a thing for and-”

“Well they were talking about the guy you’re into, too, and-”

“That was you, idiot.”

“Well that was you, too!”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake. Just kiss me again or something, Tony Stark.”

“Again? You kissed me the first time.”

“Tony…”

 

For the time being, the conversation is over. It's difficult to talk and kiss at the same time.


End file.
